Sleepless In Seatle
by TheHoneyPsyc
Summary: Major Character Death. This follows the last 6 months of the bass player, 23 year old Karkat Vantas', life.
1. Prolouge

This is the story of the last 6 months of the rock-star, Karkat Vantas. The famous bass player for the band 'Swooning Hellspons' died of natural causes on August 8th, 2012, of a lung diseases called Emphysema, at the age of 23.

He was first diagnosed back in high-school, more specifically his senior year, at the age of 17. Emphysema is basically when the air sacs in the lung walls can't get old air out very well so they end up unable to get fresh air in, which can caused death over time.

Through all of this though, he had his band mates the drummer,Sollux Captor, the Lead singer, David Strider, and his best friend and the bands guitarist Gamzee 'Capricorn' Makara. Though Dave and Sollux were mearly back ground characters, Gamzee was the main one who helped Karkat make it. Gamzee even went as far and staying up with Karkat when his coughing fits kept him up at night. Gamzee stuck by his best friend's, and eventually lovers, side.

Not long after Karkat's passing, Gamzee quit the band and not long after the band split. They just couldn't replace the holes that Gamzee and Karkat left. Things just would never be the same. So on September 10th, 2012 the band officially split. The fans were devastated for a second time.


	2. Chapter 1

February 16, 2012

(Gamzee's POV)

It was about 8 in the morning when Gamzee pulled himself out of bed. As he walked by Dave and Sollux's rooms, in the hotel sweet, he could tell that both were still asleep. He smiled, happy that his friends were catching up on their z's after last nights big show. He could only hope Karkat was having the same kind of luck.

He made his way into his best friends room like every morning before. He opened the door and found Karkat, go Gamzee's relief, sleeping soundly. Gamzee walked into the room, careful to closed the door quietly behind himself, and walked over to the edge of the bed. He looked down at his friend and moved a bit of the thick black hair that hid Karkats eyes. Gamzee sighed sadly knowing the innocent looking features on his friends face would be contorted into that of pain not long after Karkat awoke.

Gamzee sat on the bed and just watched the other contently. It reminded him of all the mornings Gamzee had awoken to find Karkat still sleeping peacefully, dreaming about becoming a rock-star. But that was many years ago before Karkat started smoking, and he started that when he was about 14. Gamzee started to gently rub Karkats leg and thought back to when he (Gamzee) almost lost his best friend to a cold that otherwise wouldn't of been a big deal.

He swat away tears at the memory of his friend on that hospital bed, not knowing if he'd be planing a funeral in the morning or chit chatting with Karkat about getting out of that hospital already. That was the first time Gamzee was reminding that he could lose Karkat any day. It was a scary thought, not just to Gamzee, but to the whole band. Dave figured it would be best to look for a replacement bass player but when Gamzee and Sollux caught on they convinced Dave to give up the search. That was only last year. And it made Gamzee relies how much he loved Karkat, more then just a friend or brother.

(Karkats POV)

It wasn't long before Karkat awoke. He yawned and looked over at his best friend, "hey." He said softly. His small smirk didn't even waver as Gamzee was jolted from his thoughts, "Oh, hey there bother fucker. Have a good sleep?" Karkat nodded as he sat up, feeling a familiar tightness wrap itself around his chest. He started to feel like he was holding his breath. "Can you get my inhaler out of my bag?" He asked as he pointed in the direction of the black duffel that he always took on tour with him. The band was stationed in Seattle Washington but were currently in Charleston South Carolina. But, sadly, they'd be home later today.

Gamzee got up and rummaged around the bag till he found a small plastic inhaler. He shook it before tossing it to Karkat, "I think you're running out brother." Karkat caught it. "I'll talk to my doctor about it tonight." That was the reason they couldn't stay, Karkat has to go see his doctor and everyone has to be dragged back to Seattle with him. He felt really bad about it since Dave was really looking forward to this. Dave wanted to walk around the market and see all the sights, but now he couldn't. After the manager told Dave they had to leave early, Dave didn't talk to Karkat for a few days.

Karkat shook his head to pull him out of the bad memory and took his medication as gamzee took a seat next to him. "Feel better brother?" Karkat nodded and looked up at gamzee. Gamzee looked down at him.

(Gamzee's POV)

Gamzee could feel his heart hammering in hi chest. 'Now,' gamzee thought to himself, 'I have to tell him now.' He took a semi deep breath, "Karkat i need to tell you something." He watched as karkat looked around at Gamzee's sudden seriousness. "Um. Okay." Gamzee looked karkat in the eyes "I-"Hey ass holes." Dave cut in, "Me and sollux are going to go get pizza. You wanna come too?"

Karkat pulled away from gamzee and faced Dave, "Dude we're in the south, Lets get barbaque. I know of an all you can eat place not to far from here." Dave crossed his arms over his chest, "You paying?"  
"Of course."  
"Then get dressed and lets go!"

Gamzee kept his head down. He lost his moment.


End file.
